


First and Last

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They were each other's first loves before they knew it was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> reviews are love!!~

They were each other’s first loves before they knew it was wrong. 

 

They were each other’s loves when they were trapped in dingy motel for weeks. Alone with nothing but each other as company, alone with their fears and doubts about the world around them, alone with only each other to console. 

 

They were each other’s loves when they’d spend 15 hours a day in the Impala, desperately trying to out run authorities. Desperate glance out the back window were only eased by hands linking together, thumbs drawing circles against skin.

 

Even when Sam left, they were still each other’s loves.

When Sam would cry, his brother was his heartache. 

When Dean would pound back shot after shot and start bloody fights, Sam was in his eyes.

 

They were each other’s loves when their father died and when the world fell apart around them. When there was no one and nothing left, them against the world, they fell back into the habit of being each other’s everything. 

 

When they were alone in a crowd of thousands, they still had each other. When they were alone in a war against hell…they still found their peace in each other.


End file.
